


Office Antics

by superchelchel



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal, Anime, Blow Job, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, office love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superchelchel/pseuds/superchelchel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki spends the day helping Usagi at the office, Yaoi WARNING meaning Boy x Boy don't like don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Antics

After 20 minutes of waiting for Misaki to get up, Usagi had taken it upon himself to wake him, he silently crept up the stairs and made his way towards Misaki's room, where he found him sprawled out, looking as innocent as ever.

''Misaki'' Usagi whispered lightly, gently nudging him, gaining no response from the sleeping figure,

''Misaki, time to get up'' Nudging him harder this time which earned him a mumble and Misaki rolled over.

'Playing hardball are we? Well two can play at that' Usagi thought to himself as he slowly climbed onto the bed over to where Misaki was laying, he then whispered his name in his ear.

''Nngg'' came the only response, knowing exactly how to gain a reaction, Usagi started to nip and nibble at Misaki's ear, to which he earned another 'Nngg', along with a quiet moan. After a few moments of this Misaki slowly opened his eyes.

''Aaarrrr, what the hell do you think you're doing?'' shouted Misaki, surprised by Usagi's eagerness.

''Well what does it look like? I'm waking you up'' came the cool response.

''Yer well there are other methods y'know''

''But you weren't responding, so I found a more interesting method. Anyway you weren't exactly complaining'' smirked Usagi.

''Well...I...you shouldn't take advantage''

''You seemed to like it'' came the reply, before he began nipping at Misaki's ear once again evoking a moan.

''Nngg...Usagi...n no'' moaned Misaki as he tried to fed Usagi off, Usagi didn't reply but instead slipped his hand under his shirt

''I said no'' shouted Misaki throwing a pillow at Usagi, who looked slightly hurt at this but quickly recovered muttering 'fine' as he walked off towards the stairs. Misaki quickly got changed, he had to admit he did feel guilty for treating Usagi-San like that, but at the same time he shouldn't act like a pervert, yer it served him right, Misaki walked down the stairs past Usagi and into the kitchen where he set about making their breakfast, Usagi was sat on the sofa with a drink in his hand and was clearly mulling something over, Usagi was the first to break the silence,

''I've got to go into the office today''

''hmm''

''It's to finish some work and hand some other stuff in''

''ok, breakfasts ready'' replied Misaki setting down the food and they started to tuck in

''well I was wondering, as you haven't got classes or work, if you wanted to come with me, you can help out by doing some of my filing or you could just make sure I do my work, of course you'll get paid for giving up your time''

''fine, I'll come with you, but let me make it clear that it's only to make sure you meet your deadlines''

''I understand''

With breakfast finished Misaki did the washing up whilst Usagi gathered what he needed.

Arriving at the office Usagi led the way towards his own private office.

''some things never change'' muttered Misaki upon seeing the state of the room

''that's why I need your assistance''

''clearly''

''I'm going to hand in my manuscripts, so you can get started whilst I'm gone'' stated Usagi as he made his way to the door.

15 minutes later the office already looked ten times better, even if Misaki said so himself.

''well you've certainly done a good job, as always'' Usagi said as he walked back into the office.

''did you hand in your work'' responded Misaki as he set about sorting another pile of work out.

''yes, which means...'' Usagi said as he slid his arms around Misaki's waist.

''that you can complete your other work'' interrupted Misaki removing Usagi's arms

''ok, but you owe me''

''what for''

''for making me have to restrain myself''

''yer well if you would excuse me I have more of your filing to do'' trying to brush of Usagi's comment Misaki went back to sorting out the pile, whilst Usagi went and sat down at his desk and set about finishing his novel, god only knows what Misaki's reaction would be if he saw what it was.

''I'm just nipping out for a bit, Usagi-San''

''hmm'' was the only response from the novelist who was now deep in his work.

Misaki left the office and went to get a snack and then for some fresh air, he returned to find Usagi slumped at his desk asleep, he closed the door and walked towards the sleeping figure.

''Usagi-San how many times do I have to tell you that you'll catch a cold or something sleeping like that'' Misaki gently said putting his jacket around Usagi, only to be grabbed and shoved roughly against the desk by a pair of hands that were now wrapped around his chest.

''Usagi-San you tricked me you bastard'' shouted a more than clearly pissed off Misaki.

''yer well I was fed up of waiting for you''

''let me go''

''why should I, I've been holding out all day for you'' came the cool response as his hand slowly travelled towards Misaki's crotch.

''Usagi-San no'' protested Misaki as he tried in vain to fed Usagi off.

''you want this as well, don't deny it'' Usagi seductively whispered into Misaki's ear whilst slowly rubbing Misaki's crotch, enticing a few moans.

''what if someone sees us'' came the breathless response

''they won't, besides no one comes into my office, if they know what's good for them''

Turning Misaki around Usagi lent in and kissed him lightly but lovingly, after a moment he slowly pulled away only to have Misaki forcefully kiss him, who finally realized just how much he wanted Usagi-San. Kissing him back with just as much force Usagi quickly removed his waistcoat, tie and shirt then moved on to remove Misaki's shirt, sensing that Misaki wanted him badly in one swift movement he had Misaki's jeans undone and discarded to the floor, which were then joined by his boxers, seeing the semi-erect member before him Usagi knelt down and started licking from base to head stopping to lick the tip, he then took the boys length in one go, bringing forth a lot of moans, he slowly bobbed his head up and down as Misaki's fingers slowly began lacing their way through his older lovers hair as he continued his administrations, quickening his pace when he tasted his little lovers sweet pre-cum,

''Nngg...Ah...Usagi-san...I...I'm'' panted Misaki tightening his grip on Usagi

''hold on Misaki'' who resumed what he was doing

''I...c...can't...aagghh'' replied Misaki as he shot his full load into Usagi's mouth, who savoured every last drop, standing up he pulled the lad into a passionate kiss letting him taste himself.

''want more, I'll have you coming again in no time '' Usagi purred into his ear causing a deep blush to appear.

''y yes'' panted Misaki trying to control his breathing

''what do you want'' whispered Usagi seductively

''you'' came the wanton reply

''ok then'' Usagi said offering his fingers to be lubricated, which he obediently did, once they were wet enough he removed them and slid a digit into the waiting hole, as he did so Misaki let out a gasp at the sensation, he began preparing him adding another finger and started to scissor him adding another and stretching the lad even more to make sure he was stretched enough so that he could accommodate his large member. Once he was sure Misaki was prepared enough he removed his fingers which earned a whine in protest to the emptiness, quickly removing his trousers and boxers and discarding them atop of the other clothes. Crashing his lips into Misaki's as he guided them to the floor, their tongues meanwhile roughly exploring each other's mouths they furiously began a battle of dominance. Usagi aligned himself and slowly pushed the tip in waited a moment for Misaki to give him the ok to continue, when he did he pushed in bit by bit stopping to whisper loving words in his ear and to kiss the tears away, he then continued until he was fully sheathed, stopping again to let him adjust to the sensation of being filled, once he had become accustomed to Usagi's length inside him he nodded to let him know he was ready to continue, Usagi lent down and planted a long soft loving kiss on his beloved, kissing down his jaw line and down to the boys nipples where he began to slowly tease moans out of him by nipping and licking the little now pert buds as he continued he moved his hips so that he was nearly all the way out before thrusting back into Misaki earning a scream of pleasure, picking up a tempo he began to slowly thrust in and out of the boy causing him to moan and his breathing to become rapid, ''aarrgg...right there'' screamed Misaki thrusting upwards to meet Usagi as he found his sweet spot his prostate causing the most mind blowing pleasure imaginable, the older man smirked and took a hold of the lads now fully erect member that was starting to glisten with pre-cum and struck up a quick rhythm, sensing Misaki was close he sped up his thrusts and began pumping the boy faster,

''Nngg...Aagg...Usag...Usagi-san...can't...last much...l longer'' panted Misaki who screamed his lovers name as he immediately came all over Usagi's hand and their chests, feeling Misaki's walls tighten around him Usagi only managed another thrust before spilling his seed inside the spent boy beneath him, careful not to crush him Usagi pulled out and rolled to lay on his side next to him, he then proceeded to lick the cum of his hand before it dried, once he was finished he moved to Misaki and lightly kissed him,

''Misaki''

''Hmm'' replied Misaki who knew what was coming

''I love you'' whispered Usagi

''I don't want to hear it''

''I love you Misaki''

Misaki looked away to hide the blush that was slowly spreading across his cheeks, he knew he was in love with Usagi-San but he couldn't bring himself to say those three little words, it was just too hard too embarrassing.

After the pair had recovered they redressed and finished what they were originally doing before their little altercation. Eventually Usagi finished the rest of his work and handed it in.

''Come on Misaki, I've finished, time to head home'' Usagi said as he grabbed his coat and started to walk out of the office, closing the door behind him Misaki obliged following him to the car, once they arrived back at the apartment Misaki made tea which they always ate together before he began doing the washing up, a few moments later a pair of strong arms slipped around his waist,

''Usagi-San what now'' spoke a clearly annoyed Misaki

''Nothing, I just wanted to hold you''

''Oh'' came the shocked response

''What you don't believe me'' replied a slightly hurt Usagi as he let go of the lad

''No, well it's just that a hug with you usually escalates to something more''

''Well I've had you today so all I want to do is hold you''

Misaki quickly rotated to face Usagi-San wrapping his arms around his neck before kissing him, much to the shock of Usagi who eventually returned the kiss gladly, after a tender moment they broke gasping for air,

''What was that for'' inquired the surprised novelist

''Dunno just felt like it''

''Oh''

The young lad was a little surprised at how easily Usagi fell for the lie, in truth he felt it was about time to take the initiative and show his lover just how much he loved and wanted him

''I'm tired, fancy turning in early'' smirked Misaki hoping that the lustful look he was giving the older man would tell him just exactly what he had in mind.

''Only if you want to'' Usagi grinned back knowing full well what Misaki was thinking.

It was now or never, ''Usagi-San I...I love you'' wow that was easier than he thought it would be. Upon hearing those three words Usagi let out a small gasp before embracing Misaki, who happily returned the hug.

''I just thought it was time to tell you how I truly feel about you''

''Thank you, it means a lot to me to hear that, I love you to'' came the hushed response as he lent down and met Misaki's lips with his own before taking a hold of Misaki's hand, he then led him to his room where he did unspeakable things to him until the early hours of the morning. Making sure they fully conveyed just exactly how much they loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Fanfic that I wrote a few years ago, hope you enjoy it.


End file.
